Mike's Harmony Alphabet Drabble Collection
by MagicMikey64
Summary: Was '10 Drabbles for Harmony' now 'Mike's Harmony Alphabet Drabble Collection' - 26 drabbles short stories between 200-1500 words named in order of the alphabet so it will go a,b,c all the way to z! That's 26 stories! Please review! This keeps me inspired to write more, so if you want more... review!
1. All Mine

**Hey everyone, it's me again!**

**This is my next piece of Harry Potter fanfiction.**

**Which will be updated over time.**

**10 drabbles, all Harmony.**

**Here's my first piece, All Mine!**

**Read and review, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**10 Drabbles of Harmony**

**All Mine**

Harry and Hermione had been together for a month now, after their surprise revelation at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were sat next to each other on the couch in the empty common room.

They're both alone, the fire slowly dimming, everyone else in slumber, upstairs in their dormitories.

Both starting to feel sleepy, but both not talking, both too trapped in the ecstasy that was the other.

Both of them, too trapped up in their affection for the person next to them.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to feel heavy, she knew she would fall asleep real soon.

She knew she should tell Harry they should head up to their dormitories, but for some reason, she didn't want to move.

She was too comfortable how she was, sat right next to Harry, head leaned on his shoulder.

Harry felt the same, his head on her head, transfixed with her hair, how it glowed in the light of the fire.

Hermione couldn't help it; couldn't control it, she fell asleep right there and then, right next to Harry.

She unintentionally placed her head on his chest, and Harry looked down and smiled gently at her sleeping figure.

He knew she must have been tired, after all the studying she had done that day.

He didn't want to move, or he'd wake her, which he definetely didn't want to do.

So he just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, keeping her warm.

And - as if by instinct - he started gently stroking her hair, her soft hair.

He had fancied Hermione for ages, and a month ago, had been happy when she loved him back, when they kissed.

He could still remember that day, sitting in the clock tower of Hogwarts.

**Flashback.**

_Harry was sat in the Astronomy Tower, observing the sky, watching the stars as they shone in the evening sky._

_Harry didn't notice Hermione come and lie herself next to him._

_He only noticed, when Hermione suddenly spoke up, with a quiet; "Hi, Harry."_

_He didn't jump, he just smiled and replied, "Hi, 'Mione."_

_They just stayed like that, unintentionally moving closer to each other, just staring at the sky._

_Then, as if some great powerful force made him do it, he grabbed Hermione's hand gently._

_Hermione gasped quietly, but didn't move her hand, instead intertwining their fingers._

_Harry just smiled at her, and she smiled back, getting lost in his green eyes._

_Their faces inching ever closer together, their lips centimetres apart, their lips then joined together in a small kiss._

_Hermione opened her eyes in surprise, realising she was kissing Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter; her long-time crush._

_When they broke apart, about thirty seconds later, they were both out of breath, panting heavily, still staring into each other's eyes lovingly._

_They then got up, and walked to the common room, hand-in-hand._

**End of Flashback.**

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione day-in day-out.

For some reason, his feelings were stronger than what an average crush would feel like.

Then he made a sudden realisation, that he truly loved Hermione.

She was _his, _he was _her's_, _he_ loved _her_.

He smiled to himself, at his sudden realisation.

And whispered out loud, quietly still; "Hermione you're always going to be mine, all the time, all mine."

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my first out of 10 drabbles that will be published over time.**

**Review please, bye!**


	2. Birthday Trip

****

Here is the second drabble out of 10!

Entitled 'Birthday Trip'. Read and review, enjoy!

* * *

**10 Drabbles of Harmony**

**Birthday Trip**

It was on Hermione's 20th birthday, that her biggest dream... came true.

From that day onwards, she never moaned about tripping over ever again, because it helped her find true love.

Harry and Hermione were decorating and setting up for Hermione's birthday party.

They were in the lounge, lifting heavy boxes, with decorations in, from the storage cupboard, to the lounge.

Harry opened a box and pulled out a pack of balloons, and started to blow them up, and put a string on the bottom, and stuck them to the walls with selotape.

Hermione sat down for a break, and started to watch Harry.

_'He looks so handsome, with that sweat on his forehead gleaming, and his well-proportioned body. I wish I could run my hands over...' _She stopped that thought right in it's tracks, and banished it immediately, while a tinge of red, forced it's way onto her cheeks.

Harry stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at Hermione, and he saw her red cheeks, and thought she was getting over-tired.

"Hermione, are you okay? Do you need a rest?" Harry asked, concerned for her well-being.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay, Harry. Just relaxing for a moment." Hermione replied, making sure Harry understood that she was okay.

"Okay, but please, at least have a glass of water, wait here, I'll get it for you." Harry insisted, before walking into the kitchen to fetch Hermione a glass of water.

"But...?" Hermione said, before sighing and suddenly smiling to herself.

_'Harry is so considerate, and so kind... He's a perfect guy...'_ Hermione thought to herself, unaware Harry walked back into the room, with her glass of water.

"Hermione? I have your glass of water, here." Harry said, before handing her the glass.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said gratefully, before taking small sips of the water, while Harry got back to work.

Hermione finished her glass, and put it down on the side, then got back up, to assist Harry with the decorating.

They continued decorating in silence, both too preoccupied in their work.

Hermione went to get some decorations, but tripped over a box, and crashed into Harry.

She landed on top of him, causing her lips to crash onto his.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she tried to get back up, but couldn''t, because Harry wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from getting up.

Hermione feels Harry returning the kiss, she ponders for a moment, before sinking into his kiss.

When they broke apart, both panting heavily, like a dog out of breath.

Harry stared into her eyes, he whispered to Hermione; "Happy Birthday, 'Mione."

And they laid like that, in each other's arms, until their senses returned to them.


	3. Caught Up In Ecstasy

**Hey folks, Mike is back! xD**

**With this next drabble in this collection.**

**This story is a more descriptive take on the first drabble in this collection, All Mine.**

**Make sure you guys review, I love to know what you guys think of it, and how I can improve.**

**Caught Up In Ecstasy**

Looking down at this brown, bushy-haired angel, lying in his arms before him, he can't help but be enthralled by her extravagant beauty.

The way her chest slowly rises up and down and she breathes, makes him want to never let this girl go ever.

Her lovely brown hair, which feels like a soft layer of silk when he run my hands through it, this girl is truly a vision of beauty.

He adores how her hands fit perfectly into his, like a jigsaw fitting perfectly into a puzzle.

Also her hips, oh god... those beautiful hips, especially when they sway left and right as she walks, has him lost in a gaze of lust.

And her bum... yes, her bum... beautifully shaped and rounded, so tempting just to squeeze, but he'd never do that, not without her own permission.

Her eyes, oh... those gorgeous eyes, when looking into them he feels like he is getting swept through a vortex, and being lost in her eyes.

But most importantly... her lips, her red lucious lips, which he has had the honors of kissing every day. Those lips are always stuck on his mind, he can't live without them, just as he can't live without her.

She is his life, and he hope he is hers aswell.

And as she lie there in his lap, he realises something very important.

These feelings... these, strong feelings inside of him, are way too strong to be just a typical school crush.

This is the real thing... love, he loves her.

And he smiles to himself while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She was _his, _he was _her's_, _he_ loves _hers._

And then he whispers out loud, quietly still; "Hermione you're always going to be mine, all the time, all mine."

**Thats it for that! Short and sweet!**

**Review please... I beg you all! xD**

**Was this a good choice? I'd love your opinions.**

**More uploads to many different stories will be coming very soon!**

**Thanks for reading guys, and Mike is back. :)**

**Later folks!**


	4. Do You Remember

**10 Drabbles for Harmony is now Mike's Harmony Alphabet Drabble Collection!**

**26 drabbles which are short stories between 500-1500 words each different and their names going a,b,c all the way to z!**

**For example A = All Mine, B = Birthday Trip, and C = Caught Up In Ecstasy.**

**Now it's D! With inspiration from Do You Remember? sung by Jay Sean.**

**I present...**

**Do You Remember?**

Harry and Hermione had broken up a year ago on this specific date.

Noone knows how or why it happened, but they both just didn't feel it was going well, their jobs taking over their lives.

Harry and Hermione both wished they were with the other but were too nervous to question the other.

They were both sitting alone in the middle of the night in The Burrow opposite each other in the living room.

Harry couldn't bear the unsettling silence, but didn't want to upset Hermione in the process, by saying something stupid.

Harry decided to zip his mouth shut and observered Hermione while she was staring at the floor.

He noticed how her eyes were like a vortex pulling him in, and making him want to get lost in them.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to say something, so he spoke quietly; "Hermione?"

She slowly raised her head up and her eyes immediately connected with his.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione responded faintly, keeping her eyes connected with his.

Harry breathed in deeply, Hermione noticed this but didn't question him; instead, she just waited for him to speak.

"Do you remember, 'Mione?" Harry asked her, staring deeply into her eyes, trying to see if she understood what he meant.

_''Mione? He hasn't called me that since... since we broke up a year ago... Why? Why now?'_

"Remember what, Harry?" She questioned Harry back, gazing back into his eyes.

"Us." Harry uttered, plain and simply.

"Wh-what about us, Harry?" Hermione continued, getting awfully nervous, starting to realise what he meant.

Harry sighed calmly, and breathed in deeply, and looked at her, he had to speak all he had to say... now.

"Hermione, all the good times we had back then, do you still remember them? Because I do, always. The memories of us, always on my mind, always replaying, over and over again. I _need_ you Hermione, you're part of me. And I was a fool back then for not realising this... I love you."

Hermione just sat there, mouth agape, she was evidently in shock at Harry's surprise revelation.

"Oh, Harry!" That's all she said, before dashing straight into Harry's arms and merging her lips with his.

When they parted she grinned widely and said; "Of course I remember those days Harry! I miss them all the time, and now that I've got you back, I'm never letting you go again! I love you too Harry. Always and forever."

Harry smiled and sweeped her into his arms and carried her bridal style into his room at The Burrow; "It's time we made up for lost time, eh Hermione?" He whispered into her ear, then winked at her.

She blushed slightly then pulled tightly at his tie and purred slightly saying; "Come 'ere, Tiger."

And the door closed.

**The end!**

**Err... I didn't expect the ending to come out like it did, but oh well that's how my imagination feels this story must end.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this drabble and please review! **

**I'll write you guys another one tomorrow if you review after reading!**

**Noone reviewed my last drabble. ;(**

**But... anyway! Enjoy guys, more drabbles coming your way soon!**

**Mike.**


	5. Electrifying

**I'm back with a new drabble and it's letter... E!**

**And E = Electrifying**

**Enjoy, really just random fluff!**

**Warning: Very short drabble!**

_**Electrifying**_

Harry enjoyed his 'private' time with Hermione, a little bit too much sometimes.

He had been dating Hermione for at least a year now and he couldn't get enough of her.

She was just so... so... intoxicating, everytime he was near her, he had to get as close as he could.

She was... in a sense, an addiction – like a drug, his drug.

Every kiss they shared, he was lost in her and felt pure bliss.

He smiled to himself, Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger, always had been, just too dumb to notice back then.

And as she walked over to him in their flat, he observed her movement, her hips swaying side to side, he felt himself lost in her, even before she was close to him.

She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She initiated the kiss and kissed him fully and he felt amazing... but some new feeling had arisen, what was it? What was the best word to describe how this felt?

...Electrifying.

**Really this is just randomely put together before I go to bed, so I hope it's okay!**

**Read and review please guys!**

**And the next chapter of Friends No More? Is finally on it's way very soon!**

**If you have any drabble ideas or story ideas you'd like me to give a shot, don't hesitate to say in a review or in a private message to me!**

**Every review does get replied to by the way guys!**

**Thanks for reading, until next time folks, cya!**


	6. Fascination

**Hey everyone! Here is my 6th drabble and it's... F!**

**So without further ado... F = Fascination!**

**Enjoy, and PLEASE read and review, I beg!**

**Also here is a key as to what you will see in the following drabble...**

**Normal Text – **Normal Text

**Speech - **"Hey there, Harry."

**Thought - **_'God, she is so beautiful.'_

**Mike's Harmony Alphabet Drabble Collection**

**Fascination**

Harry was seated on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, evidently in deep thought about something.

_'Sigh... it's really strange how being fascinated with someone really is... and how it feels not being able to stop staring at someone... just like I feel... not being able to stop staring at... her...'_

Harry swiftly turned his head as a figure came walking in through the portrait hole.

Hermione walked in and looked around the common room, instantly noticing Harry sitting on the couch.

Hermione smiled at him, and was happy when he smiled back at her.

Hermione walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch, and turned to look at him, Harry began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey there, Harry." Hermione spoke up once she was comfortable, still smiling at him.

Harry was slightly flushed at her walking in, when he was thinking about her and couldn't stop thinking about her still now.

_'God, she is so beautiful.'_ He blushed at this thought, and slapped himself mentally.

"Hello? Harry are you okay?" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of his face, which snapped him out of his daze immediately.

"Huh? Oh... umm... H-Hey... Hermione." Harry replied, embarrased at the fact Hermione might question him and eventually find out what he was thinking about.

"Finally, someone is actually there!" Hermione said, smiling widely at him.

"Haha, very funny Hermione." He replied back, smiling back.

"So Harry, how are you?" Hermione questioned, looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"Uh... I'm good thanks, how about you?" Harry answered her, still trying to control his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Harry? You seem out of it... and I'm good Harry." Then she smiled even more at him; "Very good, in fact."

"Th-that is good to hear... and y-yeah I'm f-fine..." Harry drifted off, unable to control his thoughts when she smiled even more at _him_.

_'She looks so cute when she smiles like that!' _Harry shook his head, trying to control himself again.

Hermione watched Harry, starting to get a bit concerned for him.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and spoke up; "Harry, are you alright?"

"Umm... yeah?" Harry spoke, more of a question to himself than an answer, he wasn't sure right now.

"You're lying." Hermione said immediately, able to read him and easily tell he was lying.

Harry sighed, Hermione knew him too well for her to believe him, since she could tell when something was wrong and wouldn't give up until she helped out to the best of her abilities.

_'She's so caring and puts others before her... that's what I love about her... wait... WHAT? Love? Where did that come from?'_

Did he love her? He wasn't sure...

"Harry?" Hermione said quietely, which made Harry immediately look up, immediately regretting doing so, because he found himself staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Y-yes?" Harry could barely manage.

"Why, don't you breathe deeply and tell me what's wrong?" Hermione said in a soft tone.

Harry breathed in deeply a few times then started to explain, seeing as he didn't have much of a choice, he had learned that once Hermione wanted to know something, she wouldn't give up.

"Well... I keep getting these strange feelings..."

"Could you maybe explain to me, Harry?" She said caringly, trying not to force him.

Harry nodded; "I... feel all light-headed and can't stop staring at... umm..." He stopped abruptly, not quite sure how to say it.

"At who, Harry?" Hermione questioned, she needed to know, so she could help him.

"...you." Harry spoke, and blushed, looking away from her.

"Well, you see... oh." Hermione had begun but then realised what he had said.

_'He can't stop staring at... me? Maybe he has... no he couldn't... could he?'_ She looked at him, seeing the blush... she smiled widely, he did.

"Oh, Harry!" She said out loud, causing him to look at her, seeing a smile on her face.

"Huh? Wha-" He was cut off as she pulled him close to her and kissed him fully on the lips.

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it! She was kissing him! Hermione Granger was kissing HIM! He responded and kissed her back eagerly.

They broke apart for air and both were panting, and staring at each other intently.

When they had calmed down a bit... she pulled him back to her and kissed him senseless, once again.

Harry responded immediately this time and put his hands around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

When they broke apart, Hermione put her forehead against Harry's and gazed right into his eyes, as he did the same.

They both smiled and hugged the other tightly, not needing to say anything.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of being close to the other, knowing the other felt the same.

When they calmed down, Harry spoke up; "I... I like you Hermione, a lot... would you maybe do me the honor of umm... being my girl?"

Hermione smiled yet again and hugged him tight and whispered in his ear; "Of course Harry."

Harry smiled back at her.

He now understood, he wasn't strange being fascinated with someone... as long as you are fascinated with the right person...

**The end!**

**To tell you the honest truth, this really doesn't have an actual plot to it, hopefully though it's a nice little drabble, and that you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!**

**Hehe, anyway I hope to write more and continue my other stories when I get the chance... but college is keeping me busy!**

**Bye and thanks for reading!**


	7. Gorgeous

**This is the next drabble... 7 of 26!**

**This time it's the letter G!**

**Please remember these stories are not related to one another and they are just short scenarios that allow me to write a small piece and publish it when I can't think of anything to write in my chaptered stories.**

**As always please review! Enjoy!**

**Here is a key for what you will see in the following drabble...**

**Normal Text – **Normal Text

**Speech – **"Speech."

**Thought – **_'Thoughts.'_

**G stands for...**

**Gorgeous**

It was a Saturday at Hogwarts Castle and in the Quidditch Pitch, Harry and Hermione were sitting staring into space, in complete silence.

Hermione could tell something was on Harry's mind, he was never usually this quiet.

She was trying to put her mind on what could possibly be wrong; Ginny was her main thought, nothing else seemed to make sense to her.

Hermione had just about had enough of this bitter silence and wanted to find out what was wrong with Harry so she could help him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione spoke up, Harry shifted his head to face her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, in a bit of a daze.

"Are you sure? You are quiet today." Hermione was unsure, she had a funny feeling he was lying.

"Well... umm..." Harry knew it was useless trying to fight his way through this, Hermione always won.

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" Hermione asked, sure of herself that she was right.

"Ginny? What made you think that?" Harry said, as if it was the most crazy thing in the world.

"Well... you do like her don't you?" Hermione replied, waiting for his response.

"She's a good friend, yes." Harry answered, showing no change of emotion.

"I meant _like like_, Harry."

"You mean love? Me love Ginny? You've got to be kidding me!" Harry said, laughing at her suggestion of him fancying Ginny.

"She's nothing more than a friend. I can assure you that, my eyes are on someone else..." Harry realised he had said a bit too much.

"Oh really? Who would that be?" Hermione said, slightly intrigued.

'_If it's not Ginny, then who could it be... Cho? Maybe..._' Hermione thought deeply on it, trying to work it out.

Harry realised there was no point in hiding it, she would find out eventually, and he guessed he should get it out in the open.

"It's you, Hermione" Harry spoke out, blushing slightly.

"It's Cho isn't it... oh." Hermione stopped in mid-sentence, realising what Harry had said.

'_Me? Harry fancies... me? No way, he must have said someone else!_'

"Who? I know you didn't say me... I'm not pretty enough to catch your eyes..." Hermione mumbled off into her own thoughts.

Harry placed his hands on either side of her face and looked deep into her eyes; "Hermione, don't put yourself down like that, you're not ugly... you're... well... gorgeous..." Harry finished in a whisper, hearing Hermione gasp slightly, he never stopped looking at her and saw a small grin appear on her face.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a huge hug.

Harry put his hands around her waist and returned the hug.

When they broke apart Hermione looked at him and said; "Yes."

"Yes?" Harry spoke out, slightly confused.

"Yes... I will be your girlfriend." Hermione smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

That was his Hermione, always one step ahead of everyone else.

"I'm glad you are, and you know what?" Harry said, smiling widely at her.

"What?" Hermione replied, interested in what he had to say.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione put her hands on the back of his head and drew him into a passionate kiss.

_**Fín**_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please, I beg of you, every review gets replied to!**

**Thanks for reading and see you guys later!**

**Peace out.**


	8. Hot

**Surprised by my fast upload? Reviews get more stories, so here is a new drabble for you folks**!

**I hope you guys understand that I am sorry to all you guys who have been waiting for over a year for an update on my stories such as 'Harry's Summer Holiday'.**

**Let me assure you they will be updated, I'm just very busy with college right now, but a chapter should appear for each one when I'm off for summer.**

**Here is a quick key for what you will see in the following drabble...**

**Normal Text – **Normal Text

**Speech - **"Speech"

**Thoughts - **'_Thoughts_'

**For now... this is H!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**H is...**

**Hot**

Harry and Hermione had been dating for exactly one month, today being their one month anniversary.

Now, one month isn't exactly the most special thing; except to Harry and Hermione.

It was important since it showed their relationship was working out fine so far.

Harry wanted to celebrate this special occasion, and to show Hermione how much he adored her.

Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room, sorting out his plans for the evening he was going to spend with Hermione.

He wanted to make it as special as he could, everything had to be perfect for Hermione.

He had asked Ginny and Ron if they could get everyone to be somewhere else and not be in the common room.

With the common room to himself, he began to work on making this a special evening.

Harry called out; "Dobby!" and the house elf appeared out of nowhere.

"How may Dobby help Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby said, looking up at Harry.

"First, it's Harry, okay Dobby?" The house elf nodded.

"Secondly, could you set up some kind of table with candles and food, something romantic?" Harry asked in a polite manner.

Dobby nodded; "Dobby will get to work on it".

And as soon as Dobby disappeared, the house elf reappeared with a table and some candles, and two chairs; as well as some food.

"Thank you very much, Dobby" Harry said, gratefully.

"Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said, bowing; before disappearing.

'_Okay, now that the table and food is all sorted, just have to wait for Hermione to arrive, I told her to meet me at 6 in the common room._'

The sound of the portrait opening snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

As soon as he saw who it was, he smiled widely.

Hermione walked up to him, swaying her hips left and right.

Harry was entranced by the movement of her curves.

Hermione put her arms around his neck; Harry put his arms around her waist.

He whispered into her ear; "Wow, you are looking hot, Hermione."

Hermione blushed crimson, and whispered; "Thanks, Harry."

Then she stepped back a second and looked Harry up and down.

A sly grin played on Hermione lips; "You're not so bad yourself, sexy." Hermione finished with a wink Harry's way, making him blush more than he already was.

"How are you, 'mione?" Harry said, using his nickname for her.

"I'm fine, Harry, and yourself?" Hermione asked back.

"Great now that you're here." Harry said, smiling cheekily.

"Sweet talker." Hermione replied, giggling at him.

"Well Hermione, would you do the honours of having dinner with me?" Harry motioned to the table with candles and food ready to be consumed.

"Aww Harry, you shouldn't have!" Hermione grinned and walked over to the table.

Harry being the gentlemen, got the chair for her and helped her sit.

He took his place on the other side of the table.

They enjoy their meal, and chatting about the events of the day.

Once finished, Hermione spoke up; "Thanks for the meal Harry, I needed that." Hermione smiled appreciatively at Harry.

"No problem, you know why I did it, don't you?" Harry looked at her expectantly.

"I have an idea, why don't you tell me anyhow?" Hermione said, grinning at him.

"Today, we have been together officially for a month, the best month of my life." Harry explained; Hermione blushed at the best month part.

"I wanted to share a special evening with you, so this meal was my idea and it seems you enjoyed it as much as I did." Harry continued.

"I have one thing for you though, if you'd close your eyes."

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking inside her head of what it could be.

Harry took out of his pocket and purple velvet box and placed it into Hermione lap.

"Open your eyes." Harry said; and Hermione opened her eyes and opened the small box.

Hermione gasped slightly; "Oh, Harry!" Hermione smiled.

Inside the box was a gold ring which had engraved 'H&H'.

Harry took the ring gently out of the box and placed it on Hermione finger, then showed his finger, which had the same ring on.

"It's a promise ring, two of them to show how committed I am to this relationship, it's a promise I will always be there for you, and a token of my love."

Hermione had tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes; "Th-thank you, Harry. This means so much." Harry drew Hermione into his embrace and she relaxed in his arms.

Hermione gratefully smiled up at Harry, from her position on his lap.

"Thanks Harry, for everything." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Anything for you." Harry replied.

"Okay, we should get to bed, right?" Hermione said to Harry; he nodded.

Hermione got up off Harry's lap and Harry got up aswell.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards her dorm, waving slyly to him.

"Oh and Hermione!" Harry said, remembering something.

Hermione turned around and looked at him; "Yes, Harry?"

He copied what she did earlier; he looked her up and down and gave his own sly grin.

"You're hot!"

Hermione giggled and blew a kiss in his direction, before walking up the stairs to the girls dorm.

**Okay this story may not be my best, but it's fluff combined with teenage hormones, my first time trying that combination.**

**Did it work? Should I write another like this?**

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me in a review, thanks folks!**

**Asta la vista, dudes and dudettes!**


	9. Important

**Hello again guys!**

**It's time for I!**

**Quick note before I get on with it: I am looking for your ideas guys, so please review or send me a private message telling me what you wish to see me write. Got an idea for a one-shot? Got an idea for a drabble? Maybe for a long-term chaptered story? Let me know!**

**I is… Important!**

**Important**

Harry and Hermione were sitting out in the Castle Grounds at the weekend after a busy week in their sixth year.

They had just started their sixth year and Harry was slowly getting over the death of his godfather Sirius.

Harry and Hermione were in complete silence, which was very unusual for the both of them; they usually had something to discuss.

Harry could tell something was wrong with Hermione, but didn't dare do anything about it; he didn't want to upset her.

"Harry, do you ever feel like you're just in the way of everyone? Because, I do…" Hermione said out of nowhere.

"Wh-what do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked, wondering where this question came from.

"Well… do you ever feel like you're not important to those around you? Like you're unwanted?" Hermione confessed, waiting for Harry's response.

Harry looked intently into her brown eyes, seeing them gazing back into his.

He drew her gently into his embrace; speaking softly into her ear.

"Hermione, you're the most important person to me, don't let anyone tell you different, okay?"

She pulled away from his hold on her, and looked up at him with a small grin on her face.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you Harry, it's good to know I am to someone."

When she had finished speaking, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and got back up, giving him a little wave as she began to make her way back into the castle.

"Hermione!" He yelled out to her; she stopped walking and turned around.

"Yes, Harry?" She inquired.

He ran up to her and pulled her close and gently touched his lips to hers; as if testing the waters.

He broke away and she looked at him; as if trying to work out his intentions.

Then she seemed to come to a conclusion and grabbed him by the shirt and drew him into a heated kiss.

They both felt amazing, this was their first times and it felt like heaven on earth.

They finally broke apart and nodded at each other; they held hands and grinned widely at each other before walking back into the castle.

_**Fín**_

**That's it for this drabble!**

**It's not my best, and it may seem a bit rushed, sorry if it does!**

**Review please! The more I get, the more I'm confident to publish more stuff.**

**If you liked this story, please leave a review, I beg you!**

**Alright guys, until next time**

**Bye!**


	10. Just Me and You

**Hey folks!**

**I have a thirst to write… I just can't get to it when I give myself time to do it.**

**But I will do my best to get as much published as I possibly can!**

**I ask you to give me a little while to write my chapters and get them fully polished and ready to upload!**

**I have one or two chapters written that just need double-checking, they will be published when I see fit.**

**For now… this is J!**

**Just Me and You**

Harry and Hermione were spending time around the Weasley's at The Burrow.

Summer was almost over and Harry had been escorted to The Burrow a week before he was supposed to go back to Hogwarts again.

It was night time and everyone was asleep but Harry downstairs, who was sitting in the living room in deep thought.

'_Do I really like Ginny? Or is this just some passing fancy…?'_ Harry thought to himself, not aware that someone was coming down the stairs and towards him.

Harry didn't realise someone was there until he felt someone sit down next to him.

Harry turned his head to look around; snapping out of his reverie.

Hermione is what he saw, looking at him with a thoughtful look.

"Can't sleep, Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Nope, how about you, Hermione?" He replied.

"Not really, I guess I'm just not tired." Hermione lied, she'd been thinking about Harry constantly and had come down to try to forget him; yet here she was talking to him.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, both in their own thoughts.

"Harry, I don't mean to pry in your business, but how are things with you and Ginny?"

"Well… we haven't spoken to each other in a while, and she has been spending more time with Dean Thomas…" Harry said, not sure how things were himself.

"Oh… I'm sorry Harry…" Hermione sighed to herself; she hadn't seen Harry and Ginny even talk for ages.

"Why are you sorry? I... I don't think I love her after all…" Harry said, finishing off in a quiet whisper.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione questioned.

"Well… I… just don't feel unhappy when I think of her with Dean, and when I'm near her there aren't any butterflies in my stomach…" Harry said, convincing himself this was the case, as what he had just said made sense to him.

Harry was just speaking his thoughts, not realising what he was saying; "And she doesn't seem to notice me anymore, it's like she has completely forgotten that I even exist… besides I like someone else…"

Then he realised he had said something he hadn't wanted to say at all… did he like her? Well… he did like her but did he _like like_ her? Yes, he did… but didn't want her to know; 'what about Ron and Ginny?' was his excuse.

"And who would that be?" Hermione asked him, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It doesn't matter I can't… me and her can't because of Ron and Ginny!" Harry said, his walls beginning to crumble and he was so close to spilling the truth to her.

"Harry…" Hermione said sternly, grabbing his chin gently with her hand and forcing his face to look at her.

Harry couldn't think of any excuse to get himself out of this one, great job Mr. Potter! He gave up; "I… it's…" Harry began.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, urging him on.

"I… it's… well… you…"

"I'm sure she will like you back… oh!" Hermione said, registering what he had said, had he just said that? Surely he hadn't… there was no way…

Hermione observed Harry for a second, who seemed to have taken an interest in his shoes, Hermione smiled slightly… he was nervous.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke out loud enough to get his attention.

Harry looked up at her and locked onto her gaze immediately; "Y-yes?" Harry said, dreading inside what was going to come next.

But, he didn't expect what he saw, she was leaning closer to him and looked like she was going to kiss him… they couldn't do this!

Hermione closed the gap between the two of them and placed her lips gently onto Harry's.

Harry broke them apart abruptly…

"We-we shouldn't be doing this Hermione! Wh-what about Ron a-and Ginny?" Harry said, panicking for a slight moment; causing Hermione to sigh in frustration.

"Look Harry, forget about Ginny and Ron, it's just me and you tonight, okay?" Hermione looked into his eyes expectantly; earning a nod from him.

Hermione pulled him close to her once more and whispered into his ear; "Aww… is the big boy nervous?" She giggled slightly then placed her lips back onto his.

This time Harry didn't hesitate to show her he wasn't nervous and kissed back with great fervour.

When they broke apart a few minutes later, panting heavily and gazing into each other's eyes, Harry spoke; "Wow."

"Yeah… wow." Hermione replied, not sure what else she could say.

After a few more minutes of kissing and gazing at each other, they got up and headed for the stairs.

"Well, have a good night, Harry!" Hermione said with a wink and a sly grin; before walking up the stairs to her room.

Harry stood there for a few moments, contemplating what had just happened; then he came to a conclusion.

'_Screw Ron and screw Ginny! It's about time I had some happiness in my life, and Hermione offers me that, Just Me and Her.'_ Harry nodded and grinned widely, before heading to his room upstairs.


	11. Kiss

**Hey folks, read and review and enjoy!**

**K is… Kiss!**

**Kiss**

Harry and Hermione were chatting quietly, as any good friends would do, out by the lake in the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was a rather cold evening, and Hermione was starting to wish she had bought a coat with her.

She shivered slightly and muttered; "Brrr, it's a cold evening."

Harry didn't feel the cold for some reason, just another one of life's little mysteries he assumed.

Harry didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in the cold, so he put his arms around her and drew her close to him, a bit _too_ close it seemed as Hermione ended up sitting in his lap.

It was a bit awkward between the two of them at the beginning, but Hermione began to relax into his embrace, making a decision that this felt right.

She closed her eyes slightly as she warmed into his embrace, feeling secure and safe.

Neither knew how it happened; they both started inching closer to each other as time went by.

Harry was the first to act, placing his hands on the back of her head and drawing her into him, giving her a gentle kiss.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Big thanks to my beta MaraudersLiveOnAsAnimagus for helping me out. :)**

**Until next time,**

**Bye!  
**


	12. Lily

**This is a… weird idea that popped into my head when I decided to do my next piece. **

**It takes place after the destruction of Voldemort, everyone close to Harry and Hermione died. Ron died. Ginny died. The Weasley's died. Remus and Tonks died. **

**Harry is visiting Godric's hollow to see his Mother's grave. (I know his father's was shared with her but they are separate for this drabble.)**

**Harry and Hermione are already together but not married.**

**Please don't forget to review! :D**

**So without further ado... this is L!**

**Lily**

A boy, troubled and lonely, kneeling down in front of his deceased mother's grave, trying to fight off the grief.

A girl, brave and loyal, watching from a fair distance as the one she loves fights off tears, the desire to help deep inside her.

The girl, walking slowly forward to the one she loves, with vine wood wand in hand, kneels down by his side and wraps him in her tight embrace.

The boy, finding peace in the arms of his closest friend, completes the embrace, happy to have her near.

The boy, showing his affection to her, with a press of his lips to her forehead, consoling her and himself at the same time.

The girl, butterflies fluttering deep down, slight smile enveloping her features, feeling content where she is.

Together, they pull apart, warmth departing from them, a brief chill caressing their skin.

The girl, kneeling before the gravestone, grips her wand tightly, pointing it towards the gravestone.

Muttering incantations, light emitting from the wood, a bouquet of lilies appear on the grave of her love's deceased mother.

The boy… Harry Potter, smiles at the only thing left he has in his life, Hermione Granger. Together they live in Harmony.

**How did you find this? Written well? Want more like this? Could it be improved?**

**Let me know, REVIEW!**

**Thanks everyone!**


	13. Marvelous

**This is M! Read and review, cheers guys!**

**Marvelous**

Walking the lush grounds of Hogwarts had become a custom for both of them, finding peace and tranquillity in each others company.

The first few days, it was just a stroll to clear their minds of the stress of exams and Voldemort.

But, as time went by, it wasn't just something they wanted to do; it was something they felt they _needed_.

Both had become closer to one another as time progressed.

It was the last few days of spring; Harry and Hermione were resting under the shade of the trees, escaping the rays of the sun as summer was starting to roll in.

Harry was relaxed; he enjoyed these moments he and Hermione could relax in peace, nobody around to bother them.

He looked over to where Hermione was and smiled inwardly; she was reading one of her books.

_As usual_, Harry thought to himself; chuckling ever-so-slightly.

She had been reading ever since they arrived back from classes that day, he was desperate to get her to take a break.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to take a break from reading that?"

"Not right now…" She was still staring intently into her book.

'_Darnit!_' Harry thought while trying to think of ways to make her give up the book.

Harry lunged forward at her and tried to snatch the book out of her hands, all the while he was grinning playfully.

Hermione smiled up at him; "No, Harry! Stop!"

Hermione won, and Harry sulked; head still rested against the tree trunk.

A few minutes of devising yet _another_ plan, he was ready to try it.

He moved over to her again and started to gently tickle her sides.

Hermione started to giggle softly, obviously trying to fight it.

Harry started to tickle her more ferociously, causing her to drop her book and start laughing harder.

After around five minutes of continuous tickling Harry finally stopped.

Harry blushed slightly, noticing the position they were both in.

Hermione was sprawled out on the ground with Harry on top of her looking down.

Harry looked into her eyes intensely and smiled, he knew what he had to do.

He gently brushed his lips over hers, as if testing the waters.

It wasn't enough for Hermione as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bought him closer to her, kissing him with a ferocity neither thought was possible.

They pulled apart and stared at each other, before Harry spoke up in a whisper; "How was it?"

"Hmm… Marvelous!"

**Was this a good way to continue from Lily? Or could I have done better?**

**Also guys!**

**Which story would you like me to update next?**

**Harry's Summer Holiday?**

**All Alone?**

**Friends No More?**

**Let me know via private message or in your review!**

**Cheers!**

**Finally... any suggestions for N-Z?**

**Yet again send me a PM or in review!**


	14. Need

**Need**

Fire burning brightly, feint snores from the dorms, both occupants wrapped in total bliss.

Sleep nearly taking them, eyes starting to feel heavy, both too relaxed in the others presence.

A girl's head leaning on the guys shoulder, while the guys head was leaned on the girls.

The guy, transfixed by the girls lush curls, how it shone in the light of the fire.

The girl, not able to control herself, fell into slumber.

The girl moved her head to his chest; the guy looked and smile slightly at the cute sleeping figure in his arms.

The guy knew he shouldn't, he would get told off in the morning, but he wanted this…

Wanted her in his arms while they slept…

Not just a want though, much, much stronger…

The word to describe this is… need.

He needed this.

A feeling he hoped was reciprocated.


	15. Only You

**Only You**

Harry and Hermione had been dating for a few weeks and it seemed to have been going well so far, although Hermione was beggining to have a few doubts about if it would work.

Harry was on top of the world; being the happiest he could ever remember when around her.

In Hogsmeade Village, both of them were sat in a secluded spot they had discovered and used it to get some 'quiet' time together, away from the other students.

Hermione was yet again debating with herself in her mind.

'_Will we last together? What about Ron? Are me and Harry to similar? Will he start to be interested in other girls?_'

That last part got her worrying more than the others.

Harry noticed Hermione was slightly anxious and was wondering why.

"Hermione?" Harry broke the peaceful silence and snapped Hermione out of her thought process.

"Yes?"

Harry looked at her with a worried look on his face, and spoke up; "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well… it's just you look worried about something…"

"Did I? Well I assure you, I'm fine…" Hermione said, trying to convince herself more than convince Harry.

'_Am I okay? Why do I keep worrying about this?_'

Harry wasn't convinced and replied in a calming voice; "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"Y-yes…" Hermione stuttered out, surprised at her sudden change of demeanor.

"Now please Hermione… answer me truthly, are you really okay?"

"Well… I… Y-You're right, I… I'm not sure how to explain it…"

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"Take your time 'Mione."

"O-okay… well, I've been worrying about whether or not... this sounds silly…"

"Hermione, nothing is silly when you are worried about something, I care and don't think it's silly."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued; "Well, I've been thinking that you may go off with some other girl and forget about me…"

Hermione surprised even herself when she started to cry against Harry gently.

"I… I have been trying not to get in the way of you being with other girls, so I kept me feelings to myself… then you said you like me and we're together… but I feel someone is going to steal you away from me… and I don't want to lose you after all this time trying to keep my feelings hidden…"

Harry looked into her face directly and gave her a warm-hearted smile and spoke in a quiet murmur; "Hermione… I don't want to ever lose you either, I'd never dream of going to someone else, when I already have the one I want…"

"R-really?"

"Yes, Hermione…"

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

"Only you, Hermione… only you…"


	16. Perfect

Hey everybody! I am back for another drabble in this collection.

It's taking time, but this will end up at Z at some point.

My current status of my other stories in currently unsure, but please enjoy this drabble! Review, because that makes me inspired to work more! I accept **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism, no flames, please.

I hope you enjoy this, I found this story unpublished, this isn't a recent bit of writing, but it's still the latest. Enjoy! REVIEW!

**Perfect**

Ashes of a killer, unmerciful in his choices of conquest, sickening in his choices of targets, floating through the air of a courtyard of death, blood spread out all over the ground, bodies of many innocent people, dying for those they love and cherish.

A girl, bushy hair and brown eyes, looks over to her friend, best friend, close friend… lover, seeing his eyes without their usual spark, lifeless just like the person he had just killed.

A boy, messy black hair and emerald eyes, looks at his hands, the very hands which held a wand which _killed_ someone, that one word… _killed_… sent a shiver coursing through his body… was he no better than Voldemort himself?

He was so unsure, so weak, so _vulnerable_, he hated being seen as vulnerable, all through his life, struggling to prove himself to others, prove he wasn't weak, prove he wasn't evil, but now… now he was unsure… was he weak? Was he evil? He'd just killed someone… did that mean he was evil?

He was about to continue his thoughts, until a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his neck from behind him and clasped onto him for dear life, never wanting to let go, he certainly wasn't going to protest, these arms made him feel safe, no worries, no fears, they made him feel perfectly content.

He knew who it was… her… the girl that had always been by his side, ever since he saved her from the troll; they had been inseparable, throughout everything, fighting Quirrel, fighting a Basilisk, freeing Sirius, believing he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, going with him to the Ministry since he believed Sirius was in danger and searching for the horcruxes then finally defeating Voldemort.

When in her arms he felt nothing could hurt him and he vowed to make sure nothing could ever hurt her.

Life would take time to get back to its normal routines but, in the end, it would… but until then… being with her… spending his life with her… perfect. Simply perfect.


End file.
